His Only Possession
by OTP Trash
Summary: Modern Demon AU! All Lucy wanted to do was run away... So, how did she end up being a salmon haired boys possession instead? — (Mainly NaLu with Gruvia, Jerza and Gajevy later on) M for later chapters and foul language. {Kind of slow updates} Very Ooc —
1. Chapter One: Failed Escape?

**Disclaimer:** _I, unfortunately, do not own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though because I love it with all my heart!_

 **Summary:**

 _Lucy was that silent girl in the back of the class, body hugged by tight black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top; blending with the shadows of others._

 _Everything in her world was like her: Nothing. She had not one good thing that she could confidently call hers. And so what does a person with nothing do? They kill themselves._

 _But she had some hope left in her. So, instead of planning her own demise, she takes her money, bags and dreams all with her and hopes she finds peace in Ohio._

 _But, if this is what she planned, how did she wake up in a big mansion, in the arms of a sexy teenage boy that says she is his!?_

 **Author's Note:** _This was a original story that I decided to turn into a NaLu fanfic. Though, this one is a bit more mature and serious. This one will probably take me some time to update since I actually take time to write the story in a way more wordy way (which I hope you really enjoy)._

 _As you should know, It's NaLu, GaJevy, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus and RoWen (you might not see much of it tho) and other subtle suggestions towards other ships like StingYu._

 _Please! Enjoy this since I actually took a lot of time to write this one chapter!_

* * *

 **~•°Chapter 1: Failed Escape...?°•~**

* * *

 _Everything will get better._

Lucy repeated this to herself, traveling bags in hands, as she fixed her winter jacket to fit her nice and comfy. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the tracks that laid in front of her. The tracks that would soon be in the past. The tracks that would lead her escape far from where she was now.

 _This is it._

Her final thought was barely heard by herself when she heard the clacks against the tracks becoming louder until a cacophony of those clanks rested in front of her. Except this cacophony was anything but bitter to her ears. This was a serene sound to her. She was about to be free.

The automatic doors opened, letting out a foreign smell that she embraced with happiness. Then she stepped onto the train, her big bags hitting her bruised legs as she put them on top of her assigned seat and sat with a plop of glee.

Looking around in curiosity, she watched as unknown people with strange faces entered and sat in seats that they were assigned to. She was content with them not paying any attention to her. This was something she was very use to at her school. And the attention she _would_ get was the back hand of her father's palms when she'd get home, him drunk and angered by incompetent things.

She was fine with this until one of those unknown people walked within her view and looked her straight in the eye.

"My seat. It's next to you." Said the figure, making her jump and move her things. She now sat by the window, flustered and embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Lucy shook her head as a reply to the young man that smiled her way.

"Are you shy?" She nodded once more, her mouth dry, scared to open and use her sweet voice. "No worries. I like shy girls." Lucy glanced at the young man, flustered once more and feeling a little more relaxed. He was just flirting with her. "So, you're trying to go to Ohio?"

She breathed in and calmed her nerves. It had been so long since a boy-no, any kind of gender- had made contact with her and smiled so sweetly as if she were truly human. "Yes." Her voice cracked and she coughed a bit. Still, the young man smiled at her, waiting for her to gather her composure and calm herself down a bit more.

"Why so?" The young man's gray eyes looked at every inch of her while she looked at her hands. "Trying to meet your boyfriend?" Instead of lighting the mood, the atmosphere darkened. It made her feel lonely. She had never even held hands with a boy.

"No." She replied then finally looked into his eyes. Which, to Lucy, was like a new world. She had never seen a person other than herself and her father with different colored eyes before; everyone around had a pitch black color. And the way his eyes sparked when he looked her way just made them even more enchanting. "I... I'm moving there."

"Where's your parents?" The man's eyes seemed to glisten when this question arose. She just squirmed under his gaze. "Or, are you running away?" His smile seemed to twitch into a wide grin as she looked around the train frantically. He chuckled and put back on that same sweet smile as before when he grabbed her hand in a caring manner. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank... you." She was hesitant until she looked into his golden eyes once again, feeling warmth from his sparkling color they had as they followed the light brown, though they might be a slight pink, one's she wore.

"Let's leave that subject alone." He said to her, now leaning up to free the small counter from the seat behind him. "How about you tell me about yourself." He leaned his elbow onto this small table and faced her directly. "Don't be scared." His tone was comforting and wrapped around Lucy's scared mind easily.

With that she nodded and opened her mouth to ask "What do you want to know?". His smile almost burst across his face, though he kept that evil grin at bay and applied a even nicer one.

He told her anything. And she blushed, trying to find words to say and to explain her life. After a couple minutes her voice was ready to go and she spoke to the man nicely and eagerly. And him; he listened with an occasional reply or words about himself and his family. Only thing she never told him was about her father; she kept him unknown in most of her stories.

They talked till dawn, where the fell asleep and woke up in the place of her hope: Ohio.

The young man, saying his name was Jackal, offered to help her with her bags and luggage that he could tell she could not carry and be safe; though they just got there, it was night. Matter of fact, it was ten o'clock p.m.

"So, where are you going?" Jackal picked up one of her bags, then another, his bag slouching by the heavy content of the bag.

"To the bank first." He nodded his response then the ringer of his phone caught both their attention. He gave her a awkward smirk, flashing his straight, a bit crooked teeth. Lucy smiled, giving him a reassuring smile before she said "Answer it." He let down the bags, immediately grabbing his phone then walking away, giving her a faint smile.

She watched him for a bit, him pacing back and forth, then began to drag her bags over to a near by water fountain, an Angel lifting itselfs with water spurting out of the small container it held high. After a few minutes Jackal ran over to her, giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," He began, sitting beside her. "But a friend of mine was suppose to meet me here and I thought I had enough time to take you to wear you need and back. But he's here now." He turned to look around his surroundings, carefully observing the people and where their attention was. "If you would like, my friend could drop you off. He wouldn't mind helping a lovely girl like yourself."

Lucy blushes. "Um," She hesitated at first until she looked into his eyes of gold galaxies. "Sure. If you insist." She started to play coy as Jackal smiled and grabbed the bags he had once in his hands. He rose from the fountain's edge and motioned her to follow him with a tilt of the head. She obeyed and they walked down the street, to a beat up, almost rusty looking car.

"Meet my friend." Jackal opened the back car door, stuffing her bags in, as the passenger seat window rolled down and someone from the drivers leaned over to peek through. "Ezel." She waved with a grin covering the tight squeeze of fear at her stomach; seeing the bald, tattooed, teeth tinted to gold Ezel rubbed her skin in a uncomfortable way.

"Hi, sweety." His voice, rougher than sandpaper and piercing her nerves like a nails on wood, didn't help her feel better whatsoever. "Hop in and we'll take you where you need to go." Jackal suddenly appeared by her, golden eyes once again cooling her anxiety.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you." Jackal's hand slid it's way to her shoulders and tugged her close to his torso, her blushing and nodding as a way of responding. "Let's get it." His arm unwrapped itself, leaving her cold, and his hand found it's way to the handle of the car. Once opened, he let her legs move into the car and seat themselves in a very comfortable way. And then he followed, sitting in the passengers seat.

Minutes went by and Lucy's body seemed to have froze into the seat she was in. Of course, her nerves didn't settle with the big man Ezel sitting in the front, the reflection of his eyes subconsciously looking into hers every time the light in front of him turned red. His gaze was that of a lion, waiting for his prey to be at their most vulnerable.

"Here we are." Jackal's voice pulled her out of the predator's gaze, him smiling at Jackal and Lucy searching around for the destination she had asked for but it was no where to be found.

"Where is the bank?" She steadied her gaze at the two men in the front, who gave smirks they couldn't resist to give each other.

"Honey," Jackal's voice had a different tone now. No more was that sweet and comforting rhythm of a voice. It now was a deep, intimidating bass. "Sorry, but we need you to get out the car." Her body quaked as he turned to her, burying her in fear with his wide smirk and greedy eyes.

He opened his car door and took a few steps to his left to open the back, attempting to pull her out as she stiffened and tried her best to keep grip of the car. But, with one forceful pull of her thin arm, she was out of the cars reach, on the ground and panting from the struggle and terror within herself.

 _Why?_

Her thoughts repeated this as his hostile glare was placed upon her. He then grabbed her arm, again forcefully pulling her, making her stand on her feet. The grip was so tight that it made her groan in pain as he dragged her to a group of bushes. She looked back, seeing Ezel take out her bags and begin to scavenge through them. She began to panic; her bags were packed with things her mother had given her before she died.

This realization set off a trigger to the gun called anger inside herself, making her lose the pain of his grip and punch Jackal straight in the jaw. His grip loosened and he stopped in his tracks to take in the pain of a little girls punch; which was weird since she looked too delicate to hurt anyone if she tried.

She realized that he was hurt and began to swing her arms as much as she could, sending blows to any body part of Jackal's she could. But, after a minute of this, his grip left her arm and was now around her waist, tightly, and throwing her over his shoulder..She began to scream and kick and punch but that didn't stop him. So all she could do was watch as Ezel pulled out her mother's locket and give a greedy smile of joy.

~°◎•◎•×•◎•◎°~

He threw her to the ground, next to other girls, dirty, tied up and covered in fear. Her heart shook as one of the girls, beautiful with golden hair and hazel eyes, turned to her crying, eyes asking Lucy to save her. Lucy gave a worried look then a pained one; she felt ashamed she couldn't help this girl in front of her. It pained her to the core.

She looked across the building, seeing Jackal and other men talking. Some men were dressed like Jackal: neat, clean, and nice looking. Others more like Ezel: Tattooed up, big, scary, and evil. Jackal looked over to her for a second, Lucy giving him a fierce glare. He chuckled to himself and held his hand out to one of the men, his hand then being filled with money.

A man appeared in front of her, blocking her vision of the golden eyed boy and giving her a lustful look. "My, my, aren't you a nice looking one." His voice was low but husky all the same. "Maybe I should take you for myself." Lucy's glare just made his gaze even more lustful. Soon, she moved her face back and forth, removing the rope placed upon her lips.

"Go to hell," Her sweet voice was used in a harsh way along with her expression. "Let me go or... or.."

"Or what, baby doll?" He licked his lips, tongue scraping over his many piercings. She didn't answer but instead glared up at him; for she did not know what she was saying herself. She just knew that the anger inside her was ready to take over her. "That's what I thought. But keep that glare on your face; Men around here love a girl with a little attitude."

She scoffed in disgust, the man smiling and finally walking away. Soon, Jackal headed her way, gold eyes filled with satisfaction. When he stopped in front of her, he leaned down to her and gave a smile. "Having fun?"

"Go fuck yourself, you bitch ass-"

"My, my, such language." He gave a playful laugh then followed with a smile just as playful. "But, in my defense, you fell right into it. Just because I have a cute little face doesn't mean I'm up to any good."

"Who ever said you had a pretty face?" Her voice became even more hostile the more she spoke.

"Oh please honey, it's obvious." He gave a cocky grin as a reply to her glare. "The way you looked at me before made it so obvious how much you wanted me."

"Oh please honey," She mocked. "So what if you have a pretty little bitch face." She has never cursed this much in her life." If moneys all you want and you would sacrifice a girl like me to get it you never will get anywhere."

"Oh please, little girl-"

"Tell me do you have family?" She started sounding like some female lead in a anime. "Friends? A girlfriend?" He opened his mouth to answer but she continued. "Do you really think they like what you're doing. It's disgraceful. It's shameful. If I were your family I wouldn't want anything to do with-"

A kick to the stomach stopped her last word from escaping her lips. Her words had hit a nerve in his body and he acted out of frustration. He began to kick her over and over again, her, after the first few blows, coughing up blood.

"Stupid little wench." He hissed as he took her locks into his hands and pulled her to face him. "I'll teach you a lesson." He punched and kicked and punched again, gaining a crowd of men around them. They shouted and whistled and laughed as she endured a feeling that she was so use to that his punches almost felt numb; at least she could say her father dazed her of the sense of pain.

After a few more of the punches she could barely feel, he stopped to get a good look at her, probably hoping she would be crying and begging for mercy. Instead, she looked up at him emotionless and said "You are no better than my Father." She spit blood. "You're too weak to hurt me."

This filled his veins with an all new anger and he lifted his foot to slash across her face; he didn't care what this was doing to his merchandise, he just wanted to hurt her.

As he gave one last hit, she fell to the ground, looking to the side of her at the girls watching in horror. The beautiful girl with golden hair and hazel eyes gave her a pained look, just like Lucy gave her before.

Suddenly, a large bang bounced off the walls, gaining everyone's attention except for Lucy's; she was too busy trying to stay conscious. The bang hit the walls again and soon another hit, this one knocking down a wall from the outside.

Lucy watched as everyone seemed to look around in panic at what was beyond the wall. Then her sight began to fade and blur; she could barely see what was going on. And her hearing faded as well.

All she could see was a dark red slash and thrash around the room, taking Jackal by the leg. And a red on the floor, filling up the space beside her. After that, her senses died and her consciousness vanished.

~°◎•◎•×•◎•◎°~

She woke up, eyes wide and breath heavy. She began to grab her heart, surprised that she wasn't dead and breathing fine.

 _Wait... am I dead?_

She thought once she looked around the room she was in. It was colored a camel on the walls, bed centered in it and pushed against a wall. In front was a tv hanging above a stone tv stand with designs and a fireplace underneath... so much class was in the one room that she felt like she was in heaven and an Angel telling her she was dead would come through the big double doors to her left.

"Mmm..." A husky voice made her stiffen. She looked to her left side and there laid a boy, arms wrapped around her waist and bare chested. She blushed then began to examine his body.

He barely had covers on, showing off that sexy torso glazed and muscular as his abs caught all her attention. She then focused on his arms. Oh, those arms with tanned and toned muscles flexing as he pulled her closer in his sleep. And, then, she looked at his neck, also flexing and showing, once again, strength of the god like specimen lying beside her.

"You're awake." The boy said to her, making her take her eyes off his body that was like perfection in her eyes. "Took you long enough."

"What..." finally, the thought of her and Jackal and the other girls that were dirty, tied up and covered in fear emerged itself into her head. "What the hell is going on!?" She flew her body out of his grasp, leaning too far and falling off of the bed. "Who the hell are you? Why am I here? Where are those girls and...and Jackal and... Why?" Questions began to pile into her head as the boy, letting her panic and freak out, got out bed and yawned, his back muscles flexing.

"Oi, girl," His voice was stern as his hand ran soothingly into his salmon colored hair. "Calm down. That's all done and over with."

"What?" She gave him a blank look as he moved from his side of the bed to where she sat on the floor. Though she was confused and somewhat scared, she didn't miss out on taking a good look at his whole body, now seeing his strongly seen V go into his boxer and even his legs that had a good tone of muscles. "How? This doesn't make sense... I should be dead or raped or..." Something clicked into her head.

"Did you rape me?!"

"No," his nonchalant tone matched his facial expression as he sat on the bed and looked down at her, his very dark green eyes, almost black, watching her. "I was just healing you." She gave a raised eyebrow and dragged her body away from him a bit. "You see, you heal with body contact so I helped you out."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice had a defensive tone. "Can you make sense at some point?"

"I am." He said. " but you just don't understand." He knelt down to her, gaining a startled reaction from Lucy. "Just know you're not leaving me."

"You have no rule over me!"

"Actually I do." The boy chuckled. "I guess I should introduce myself." He grabbed her arm, not too tight, and raised her up so she could stand before him. His eyes, once onyx, turned into a bright shade of red.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." He stepped closer to her. "Son of Satan." He lifted up her chin with a slight push of his index finger.

"And you belong to me."

* * *

 **~•°End Chapter 1°•~**

* * *

 _A/N: This story will have some slower updates than usual but, please, keep reading because I have a lot of plot and character development as well as ideas for this one! The ending I have planned out with be great and the shippings as well as how the end up together is just freakin great... Or at least in my mind._

 _This story will probably have more chapters than any of my other stories, estimating it at more than 20... Maybe even 30._

 _If there are any spelling or Grammar errors, I'm sorry._

 _Anyway, please read and review what you think of this first chapter! And tell me if I should continue it!?_


	2. AN: Please, don't kill me :(

**Hey Lovely's!**

 **Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I just need to give you guys a message.**

 **This story will be on a, how you say, hiatus I guess. Even though I haven't written anything but a chapter I still have a lot more stories to work on and this one takes much longer than the rest. So, I'll update whenever I can and I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can.**

 **I do have about half of the second chapter for this story but I have a lot going on with it and I feel like it's not the way I want to go. Idk, I might post it later sometime this week or next week.**

 **I will still be working on my other two stories since they are very easy to write and I know what I'm going to do with them. This one has more... Detail and facts and other stuff into it. It's very hard to work on multiple stories at once because you have to write every time you get a chance and, with me, I have to have some kind of reason me writing following in my mind** _(_ _ **reviews actually help. Like, I'm not just trying to get more reviews. When I see em' I get motivated and want to write as much as I can (⌒_⌒;)**_ _)_ **and have to make sure school work is done.** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

 **I hope you guys continue to read this story when I** _ **actually**_ **update** _(_ _ **unlike a couple people who in followed the story (╯**_ _ **︵╰**_ _ **,)**_ _)_ **And I hope you enjoy the story that is going to come ahead as well.**

 **Later and Sorry Lovelys** **ヽ** **(°◇° )** **ノ**

 **Don't kill me** **（** **/** **･** **_** **･** **/)**


	3. Chapter 2: History?

**A/N:** _Hey, SO, Like I said, didn't really like where this was going but I'm posting it anyway and hoping that ya'll like it! I'm still taking my time with this story!_

 _Now, Read and I'm sorry for the long wait for this -_-_

* * *

 **~•°Chapter 2: History...°•~**

* * *

She laid the clothes on the bed, shifting them until the outfit was visible. The women turned to Lucy, her browned skin pretty and flawless, and gave her a small smile. After, she faced Natsu who was watching by the door, staring Lucy down with an intense look of his still red eyes.

The women bowed to him, walking past the bed and Natsu, and exited the room as the door shut softly. Now the room had Natsu and Lucy looking at each other in silence.

"Undress." He commanded in a deep voice. His eyes didn't leave her body for a second.

"What?" She hugged her body in an attempt to hide herself. She was still embarrassed from earlier, when she finally realized that she was only in her bra and panties and him in his boxers. And that they laid together like that: practically naked. And that she still was. "I'm not doing that, prevert."

"Didn't I tell you you're mine." He said sternly. "That means your body as well. So when I tell you to undress that means do it. No disobeying." His eyes glowed a brighter red, making chills run down every being of herself; She was actually starting to believe he was Satan's son.

"I don't know why you keep saying that," She tried her best to glare back at his dark look. "But stop. I don't belong to anybody. And once I get dressed I'm getting out of here and calling the police." A chuckled flew through his teeth and he shook his head.

"Try me." His glare was now a cocky smirk. "But, like I told you, I'm Satan's son. Do you think the police is really going to do anything to me?"

"Yea because you're not Satan's son." She gave him annoyed stare. "Satan probably isn't even real. Nor demons. Nor dark Angel's. There all myths. And, if he was, why would his son be in the mortal world?"

"Funny how you say that considering you are one of those 'myths'". He pushed himself of the wall he leaned on. "As well as your parents." Her gaze turned into a look of disbelief as he started for her.

"That's ridiculous." She said.

"So you're telling me you were never curious to why your eyes changed to a pink color?" Actually, she always had. She felt like it was strange that she had a gene that no other person had: eyes that turned pink. It had always bothered her but she would push it off because her mother had that same gene and her father hated speaking of his wife. "You never asked your dad?" She shook her head. "Of course not. He did put you in this situation."

"What are you talking about!?" Her mind ached and him saying so many confusing and illogical things was making it even worse. "Stop saying Bullshit! Just take me back home!"

"But weren't you running away from home!?" His comment made her freeze.

"Jackal told you that didn't he?" Anger began to rise inside her. "God, he's such an ass. I should've known that dick would tell yo-"

"He didn't tell me. Your father did." He was right next to her now, staring her body down with a possessive look. "He saw your note and immediately contacted The Bidders and here you are." He grabbed her arm, tugging them away from her body, making her open and visible. Lucy was so indulged in what he was saying that she didn't resist and let his eyes explore her soft body. "You seem healed. Turn around."

"Who are the Bidders?" She ignored his comment with a question, though it sounded closer to a demand. "And what do you mean 'here you are'?" She snatched her wrist from his grasp, her body falling back slightly as she did. "I need answers. This doesn't make since."

His irritated groan echoed around the room as he through his head back to compliment it. He then gave a look even more stern than before and said "If you just listen to me and corporate I'll tell you all you need to know." Lucy gave a suspicious look before complying with a nod.

"Now turn around." He commanded and she obeyed with a twist of her waist and her other body parts following. "You're healed completely. I guess what they say about you is true."

"And what Is that?"

"I'll tell you later. Just change now."

"Then get out." He frowned at her tone of distrust. He walked over to the door and, once again, leaned against it, giving her an annoyed and irritated look.

"Can you just give in already? This is starting to piss me off."

"Can you get out already? It's starting to piss _me_ off." He groaned in irrigation at her sarcasm; this wasn't his cup of tea. He definitely wasn't use to a women of any species disobeying him when he looked at them like he was now: Angrily. This was through very first and, already, he knows he doesn't like it or want it to continue.

"You do realize I could kill you." The word kill made Lucy stiffen in posture and look Natsu straight into his red irises. "You are mine and I can do whatever I want with you." Lucy's shoulders began to rise and, finally, she proceeded to undress with a clip of her bra.

Her bra fell to the ground, her arm shielding her chest from his stare. Then, blushing, pushed her thumb between her panties and skin of her hip, letting her underwear unwrap from her body and fall to the floor.

"Finally," He huffs. She looks back at him in annoyance then begins to place her other underclothes on her body. "Breast - 91, Waist - 84, Hips - 97. Surprisingly curvy and healthy body." Lucy's face was shaded a red of her cheeks as she grabbed the clothes and frantically proceeded to dress herself.

"You nasty son of a-"

"I took your measurements. Calm down." His sigh came with a slouch of frustration. "Now finish dressing. I'll be outside." He turned his attention from the girl in a bra, panties and white shirt with a trace of hot pink along the edges. He exited the room, leaving her to finish what he demanded. She sighed and picked up a pair of faded blue jeans that fit a little bit tight on her.

"These colors are bright." She mumbled to herself. "They don't match me." She looked to the ground while that one saying surfaced memories she had forgotten until now. Her Mother, her Father, her old school, what happened before she woke up... Jackal.

Why did this happen?

She couldn't help but question the state she was in. Just hours ago she was about to sold to some old man by a boy she had somewhat of a crush on. Two days ago she was in her "home" being smacked and punched and yelled at by her father for about the millionth time for no reason. A week ago she was sitting in class, surrounded by pretty girls and cute guys and even nerds that had either no care for her or a distaste for her.

Now she's with a super hot boy that calls himself Satan's son.

This is some prank...

She easily took down that thought as a fact and began to put her pants and socks on. Then she pulled all her hair to the center of the back of her head and bound them together with a scrunchy.

She strolled to the door and opened it, finding Natsu across the hall leaning on the wall looking calm and cool. His eyes lifted to meet hers and they stared at each other, his red eyes and her brown ones seeming to try and read each other's stories.

"Come." Natsu gave a command once more and Lucy, feeling like a joke, just listened and was ready for the laughs and snickers she was going to get later on. She really thinks this is a joke.

Natsu began to walk down the hall, Lucy following in irritated thought. They made a couple turns and turns and turns again to get to a large door on the right side of a slightly bigger hallway then the others.

How big is this place?

Lucy thought as she curiously looked around at the walls painted a light gold and pictures of beings she has never seen before. Then Natsu pushed opened the door and let way to the room behind it.

"Good morning, Mister Dragneel." Maids, that surrounded the table centered in the room, bowed to him with grace. He didn't reply but turned to Lucy and commanded her to sit in a chair.

Lucy hated that attitude of his. He kept demanding and commanding than doing it again, like a cycle. She didn't like it.

"You heard me." He raised a hand and the maids stood straight and left the room in an orderly fashion. "Sit." Lucy watched the women leave then looked up at Apollo who was towering her. They stared at each other for some time before Lucy finally obeyed and took the seat next to the one at the end of the table. If she knew anything it's that his seat was there.

He followed and sat exactly in the seat she predicted he'd sit in. "You aren't human." He started immediately. "You are a product of a second class demon and a Succubus."

"Look Natsu, if that's even your name, I'm not in the mood to be pranked right now. I've been humiliated enough." Apollo raised and eyebrow. "You can tell my classmates to go suck there own balls."

"Lucy," His voice saying her name made a chill run down her back. "Do you honestly think your classmates would go through this much to prank you? Do you think your that special to them?" She stared blankly at Natsu, who was staring at her in curiosity.

"I don't know." She looked at the ground and shrugged. Natsu stare turned into a smirk of amusement in a second. "They've done things to me that I never thought they would. Why wouldn't they when they can go through the trouble of hurting me in other ways."

"Sorry to tell you this but your classmates are not responsible for any of this." Natsu eyed her down, scanning her facial expressions and body movements. "But your father is." Lucy gazed up at him for a second until the door is pushed opened, making a loud creek, and several maids came in with meals in there hands.

"You're having breakfast with me." Natsu demanded, allowing the maids to come over to him and place a dish in front of him. "Then I will tell you what you want to know." Her lips frowned and her eyes accompanied that frown. A dish was set in front of her and lifted by the hand of one the women in costume. "Eat." Natsu commanded.

Lucy obeyed, her hands finding and grabbing the fork and knife.

There was a gap between the two called silence as they ate, the two never meeting the others eyes. Lucy stuff food beyond her lips and she waited patiently to hear the answers she would get from the pink haired male that sat beside her. Her waiting made her begin to bring theories up in her minds.

Maybe she was just dreaming, which wouldn't be weird at all. She was very happy to be far away from home (or at least she thought she was) like she had always dreamed of.

Maybe she was in a coma and was having some kind of delusional dream. She did pass out earlier after Jackal beat her.

Maybe... This was real. But if that was true then why would she be here? Why would he want to 'own her'? What could possibly be the answer to something like this?

"Are you done?" Husky and stern, his voice slipped through Lucy's thoughts and claimed her attention. Her eyes blinked back into focus and look the lightly tanned male in the eye. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh," she looked down to see her plate almost empty with a few mini pieces of bacon left along it's edges. "Yea, I'm done." She nodded to herself then hmph-ed the plate away from her.

"Then come with me." Natsu rose to his feet, immediately walking towards the door they can into. Lucy followed behind slowly, the suspicion in her eyes following his figure as well. They made sharp turns down every hall, Lucy tracing every inch of the paintings with her sight, until Natsu stopped in front of a door bigger than big and more beautiful than beautiful.

The door size itself was magnificent, it rising from the floor to over seven feet, but the pure design and painting on it gave an even more lovely feel to it, even though the paintings were of a seemingly depressing and dark nature.

"First, I'll tell you a story; I have to educate you on the life you are about to start living. After, I'll tell you what you are and how you got here. Then, I'll tell you what you are to do now that you are here." Natsu's limbs turn around to the blonde with determination and a need for dominance along his face, keeping contact with her eyes. She frowned.

"And what if I don't agree to do whatever you tell me to do?" Her voice was laced with annoyance and challenge.

"Then you'll disappear. Or I might just send you back to your father," Natsu's lips twitched to the side when he looked back at her. "And, trust me, you wouldn't want that." Without hearing another from Lucy, he entered the room beyond the door, ignoring the angered and somewhat feared look Lucy had on her face.

Inside said room was a large library with a big table centered under its chandelier that hung over it's middle and a few smaller tables surrounding and facing the table. It had a second floor that had some other tables by it's rail. If you were to go further into the Library you'd see windows that showed the level they were on.

Lucy was in awe. Her heart seemed to speed up as if she had just saw the love of her life while Natsu traced a hand on the center table and sat at the top of the opposite side of the table. He cleared his throat, getting Lucy's attention back from his own library, and pointed at a seat opposed to him. She obliged, still looking at what she saw as art.

"Listen, _Lucy-_ " Natsu said with lingering irritation. "And Listen good. Understood?" Lucy's shoulders lifted into a shrug then she leaned back into her chair, now keeping her eyes on the pinked haired boy she really wanted to punch. "Good. I guess I'll start you off with the war."

Lucy raised a brow.

"Many many _many_ years ago Demons and Angels fought for land on Earth." Natsu began. "It started as just a little feud between my father and the God of the heavens, Yury, but soon turned into a war when Yury began to send Angels down to Earth and start religions and build Churches, taking away land from my father."

"When did Earth become a land to be claimed?" Lucy curiously asked.

"It's always been one. Humans just so happen to live there." Natsu said with a annoyed hint in his tone; he didn't like when people cut him off. "Demons have certain places they feed and live and the same goes for Angels. The difference can be seen by how many horrible things happen there. Because us Demons can't live any other way than to cause destruction we have to do so in order to survive." Lucy nodded slowly, trying her best to let his words process in her head.

"Anyway..." Natsu glared at the girl. "The war began and at the time the devils were losing and dying. And so, My father began to insure our victory by creating weapons that could give immense power by putting his own power into it. He then gave them to close friends as well as gave them their own territory and army as a reward of doing so. The tables began to turn in the war. After the war-"

"How was the war won? And who won?"

"Are you actually interested in this? I thought you didn't believe in Demons." Natsu's brow lifted.

"I can't stay away from a good story." Her shoulders shrugged.

"I guess you could say my father won. He ended up killing the God at that time, Yury, but he was immediately replaced with his son who is now the ruler of heavens. They stopped taking our land after that but they still kept the ones they got, which left us demons with very little." Natsu eyes showed disappointment in both sides when he said this. "Either way, too many died."

"Death always finds it's way," Lucy said. "Just continue with what you were talking about before."

"Yes, right," His throat cleared itself then words began again. "After the war, each person with a weapon had now become a king. They technically had royal blood in them which made them higher than other Demons therefore they had to be treated so. There were five houses of royalty: Stauss, Scarlett, Redfox, Dragneel and… Heartfilia." Lucy eyes bore into nothing when her last name was said; she couldn't do anything to stare off into space. Then she snapped back out of it when dark onyx eyes bore right into hers.

"So, my father is-"

"Was." He stated. "These houses were part of the first generations of war. But Heartfilia's clasped by the hand of your father over 300 years ago. Ever since, your father has been wandering the world of humans… that was his punishment. Somewhere along the way he met a succubus named Layla and then you were born. Of course, that was 18 years ago." Natsu trained his eyes onto her when her skin began to become pale. She looked green for a second but she bounced back within seconds.

"So, I'm a Demon."

"A Demon of Royal blood and a Succubus to be exact."

Silence.

Then Laughter.

"What's so funny, Heartfilia?" He asked her as she flung an arm arm her stomach and laugh louder than she needed to.

"Do you really think I'm gonna believe this?" Lucy stopped her laughing to look at him straight. "You gotta do better than that."

"Then I guess I'll prove it to you." Natsu got to his feet, his hands deep in his pockets, and walked up to the blonde who watched in curiosity. From his pocket, he took out a small glass vial with a small bit of dark red liquid. "Which do you want to see: Your succubus side or Demon side?" Lucy giggled at how serious the male sounded.

"Surpriseme, Mister demon prince," Lucy joked, earning a roll of the eyes from the pink haired male. Natsu then mentally chose her demon side; letting out her succubus side would probably be very… erotic.

"Then drink this." The vial was raised to her face as an offering and her face scrunched into a disgusted face.

"No way, I don't know what you done with it." Another roll of the eyes was given to her with that statement then he opened the vial.

"This'll hurt." He stated before throw the small amount of liquid into his mouth. The blonde head tilted in confusion as she watched him.

"What'll hu-" His hands took hold of her head from behind, bringing himself down, then smashed their lips together before she could process what was going on. She unconsciously swallowed the juice like substance that spilled from Natsu's lips and into hers, her eyes wide and staring into his bright and intimidating red ones. slowly, as she swallowed, he parted their lips from one another and examine the girl's expression, which was dazed and somewhat panicked.

Then a painful pulse was felt throughout her body, make her jolt completely. Natsu back away when she felt to ground, that painful pulse going on and on within her, and her nails started to scratch at the ground in hope of holding anything. She threw her head back as a bloody scream left her pretty lips. she could help but cough and gasp for air, for it felt like her whole being was being crushed and crashed together then pulled apart all the same; a truly excruciating feeling.

but she couldn't feel how wings ripped through the back of her shirt and thrashed outwards. Nor could she feel her eyes change into a deep red and pink with slits between them. And she definitely didn't feel a symbol of what seemed a heart, dripping, with hundred arrows going through it burn into her hand from the inside.

She didn't realize it even after all the pain. Instead she laid on the ground, trying to catch her breathe.

"I forced your demon out. Something you honestly should never do unless it's necessary." A wicked smirk crept upon Natsu's lips. "And I deemed this necessary." Lucy, who was slowly gaining her strength back, tried her best to lift herself up but failed and was placed back on the ground by gravity. If she did though he would've seen a deep glare on her face. Natsu took it upon himself to lift her back up to her feet then placed her on the table, keeping her upright. "You want me to prove it to you. So, can you feel it?"

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, giving him a bewildered look, trying to figure out what she was suppose to feel. If the answer was horrible then she definitely feels it. She began to close her eyes, taking in a few breath, and she felt it. The wings on her back. And her insides were different, almost like they were lighter and , though it be strange, burning; she couldn't explain the sensation. Her body felt more flexible.

"By the look on your face, you can see the difference between being human and being what you really are." His smirk never let up. "But, even before this, you weren't a human. You just never came in contact in what us demon's call your 'black'. Stupid but it's an age old name that is basically your demon soul."

"I-" Lucy didn't have any words; the shit he was say was real! "Are you going to kill me!?"

"No, you mine possession, why would I?" Lucy blinked a few times before her deep pink eyes met his bright red.

"Possession?"

"Yes. I guess it's time for me to tell you the other part of how you got here." Natsu grabbed Lucy by the upper arm, startling her and making her wings shoot up into the air with a 'whoosh' of air. Natsu then set his other hand on those wings and began to stroke them gently, a foreign feeling running down her body. She bit her lip to hold the sensual moan that dared to escape her mouth when his hand came along the length of her wings. Then he pinched the tip and her wings seemed to settle down along her back and he took his hand back from her wings.

"W-what was that?" Lucy asked, her face a little flush.

"It's a trick we use on younger spawns to help control their wings. Though, when younger the wings aren't such a… sensual place to touch." Lucy swore she heard him chuckle.

"Now, Listen very closely…."

* * *

 **~•°End Chapter 1°•~**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yup, I just cut it off right there! Mainly because I need to think of more of the story ...well mainly of the past story. I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read this :)_

 _I don't really have anything to say! Just tell me what you think and I'll be back with another chapter when I get the chance!_

 _Sorry for Grammar or Spelling errors_

 _Later Lovely's!_


End file.
